Barcelona
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: Based on episode 10 and "fixed" to make it more romantic. Otabek let's it slip his wants to be Yurio's boyfriend and not just friends. Viktor jumps into Yuuri's arms and ends up proposing.


Barcelona

I have "fixed" episodes for Kuroko's Basketball and Hetalia. Now it's Yuri on Ice's turn. Here is episode 10, only better.

I can't imagine Otabek making this kind of mistake but anything to make them move forward.

On the other hand, I can imagine Viktor doing this and the question is, why didn't he?

ceo

Two boys were standing on a balcony in Barcelona. The wind is gently blowing Yurio's hair out of his "unforgettable eyes of a soldier". Otabek was gazing at his love. Everything was going so well. He coolly asks:

"So will you be my boyfriend or not?"

Instantly Otabek realized his mistake. He jumped the gun. He covered his face in shame. Years of planning down the drain. There was no way Yurio would want to be his friend now much less his boyfriend. It had been a minute and Yurio hadn't said anything. Otabek peaked through his fingers to see if he got mad and left.

Yurio stood in stunned silence. Otabek said "boyfriend". Yurio's mind whirled at the sudden question but he didn't hate it. The guy was obviously embarrassed. Yurio guessed he meant to hold back until they got to know each other better. The idea of being Otabek's friend made him feel warm inside. But "boyfriend" was a different matter. Yurio blushed to the roots of his hair when he thought about it. Otabek was a hot stud. Just the kind of cool guy he dreamed of having as a boyfriend. But it was too sudden.

Otabek saw he was still there but obviously in shock and embarrassed. Otabek coughed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt my intentions out like that. But how do you feel about starting out as friends and eventually becoming boyfriends?"

Embarrassed, Yurio looked at the beautiful sunset over Barcelona. It calmed him it some how or Otabek's steady presence and honesty gave him strength.

"I don't hate the idea of being boyfriends…"

Otabek breathed again in relief.

"But, let's be friends first."

"Yes, I intended as much."

Both boys felt embarrassed by what just happen but oddly closer as their feelings started to sync up. Yurio took a step closer to his friend and turned to look at the sunset. Otabek put an arm around his shoulders. They stood in companionable silence until the sun went down.

"Let us get some tea and talk of old times." Said Otabek.

"Yeah, I'll like that." Responded Yurio.

Across town, two young men were standing next to a cathedral and a choir was singing. They exchanged rings and in the silence, their hearts thumped as one. Overcome with emotion, Viktor jumped on Yuuri and hugged him tightly. Yuuri hugged back. He saw their time together as ending soon. Therefore, he held on tight, his eyes closed, the better to breathe in his loves scent.

"Oh Yuuri! I love you so much!" Said Viktor with glee. Yuuri went stiff with shock. He didn't have time to process Viktor's confession.

"When do you want to get married?"

Viktor pulled back to look at his fiancé. Yuuri in complete shock couldn't speak or think.

"Your shyness is one of your charms but you should have asked me directly. Never mind, I will do the honors!"

Viktor dropped on one knee, he took Yuuri's right hand and kissed the ring. He looked at Yuuri with all of the love in his heart.

"I love you Yuuri. Will you please marry me?"

Yuuri's mind whirled, this was the opposite of what he expected or intended.

"I didn't… I never…" Yuuri stammered as Viktor looked at him with adoration. He believed this might be his only chance. Yuuri set aside his questions for later. There was only one truth that mattered now. Viktor had never lied to him, so what he just said was the truth as well. Yuuri looked at Viktor with equal adoration and said simply:

"Yes."

Thrilled, Viktor jumped up and hugged his fiancé as some passersby clapped at the romantic moment.

"I'm so happy!"

"Me too…and…I love you too Viktor." Whispered Yuuri.

"You finally said it. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Viktor and thank you for taking my gift the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Come, I'll explain on the way to dinner."

Viktor was happy. Even though he was wrong about Yuuri's intentions, everything turned out so beautifully. They had a lot things to talk about. Marriage plans had to wait until they sorted out their communication problems. But on the other hand, the truth about their mutual feelings were exposed and it gave them the freedom to move forward.

On their way to the restaurant, they were commandeered by Yuuri's sister and friend. Soon everyone was happily eating and drinking around the table in all kinds of pairs. Things got weird and worrisome for Yuuri. He was grateful for his healthy heart or it would have stopped a dozen times that evening. Especially when Phichit congratulated them on their marriage. Viktor blurted out:

"These are engagement rings, we are getting married when Yuuri wins gold. Right Yuuri?"

Yuuri froze. He was still processing that he was actually engaged to Viktor. He also wanted to tell his sister and Minako in private. But he didn't have time to respond, as Viktor's bragging he will get the gold medal, was irritating to the other skaters. Luckily JJ stepped in and broke the tension. The group marched off and Mari spoke first.

"Yuuri what's going on between you two?"

Yuuri stopped and gulped. Viktor realized he was nervous and gave his hand a squeeze. As usual, Viktor gave Yuuri the courage to speak. He turned to his friends and sister and Viktor's arm around his shoulders gave him strength. Phichit looked excited and hoped to be Yuuri's Best Man at the wedding. Chris looked amused. Minako was confused, Mari worried. And Otabek was curious. Normally, Yurio would feel disgust by the love radiating off of the couple but he had his own romantic moment and now felt happy for them.

"Nee-chan, I wanted to tell you in private but we are all friends here. Viktor and I got engaged a little while ago."

Congratulations was called out all around.

"Oh we must tell Mom and Dad."

"Yes, Nee-chan come to our room and we can call them together."

"Yes, let's go."

The party broke up at the hotel. Everyone going to their rooms. Minako and Mari were lucky to get a room in the same hotel. Minako used her connection as Yuuri's teacher to secure it. Brother, sister and fiancé sat on Yuuri's bed to make the all-important phone call home. It was kept short as Yuuri needed his rest but the conversation continued in Mari's room. Parents and daughter planned an engagement party along with the victory party. Everyone back home was sure Yuuri would be on the podium and now, they were positive Yuuri would win with the power of romantic love.

After Viktor promised to be a gentleman, Yuuri agreed to sharing a bed, at last. In the dark he said:

"I hope you don't think it silly, but I want to wait until our wedding night."

"Babe, it's not silly at all. I think it's a lovely idea. I'm sort of a virgin too you know."

"Yeah." Yuuri blushed at the full meaning. He realized Viktor was so generous he would let him do _that_. He thought he was luckiest man on the planet and drifted off to sleep. Viktor knew he was the luckiest because of the happy accident. This happiness was all due to the spontaneous side of his personality. The same side that made him hop onto a plane to Japan eight months ago. He smuggled closer to his love and joined him in sleep.

ceo

Please review.


End file.
